


blue turned green

by miss_elle



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elle/pseuds/miss_elle
Summary: Set in a short amount of time in between when the Baroness takes her leave and the Captain follows Maria to the gazebo, Maria experiences jealousy for the first time that she hadn't before with the Baroness on a family trip into town.
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	blue turned green

If it weren’t for the liberty of singing whenever she so pleased, these leisurely strolls through the winding paths of the town might be one of the luxuries she would miss most when her postulancy was complete. The late summer heat was ever present, being both reflected and absorbed by the dusty buildings that created shadows from above. By this point of the children’s summer vacation, the humidity sat comfortably around them, but was also beginning to become a nagging presence in the form of hemlines that stuck to bare calves and pesky mosquitoes in the evening. Maria’s opinion of the summer season ending momentarily was of a similar contradiction, but today she was trying her best to ignore it.

With its youngest member’s little palm resting lightly in Maria’s own, the entire von Trapp family was present today. This was now a common occurrence within the private walls of the villa, whether around a piano or in front of the puppet theatre, but far less so in public. Captain von Trapp typically took to great lengths to avoid the public eye and the whispers that filled in the blanks left by his dedication to his family’s privacy. But today he had business to take care of in town and the children were becoming restless at home even with Maria’s company, caught in between the last careless days of their vacation and the creeping anxieties of returning to school. So out they went, piling into the backseat of their father’s night black vehicle, trading their complaints of seats that were too warm for the wind welcomed by the open top.

With the family reunited after Georg had finished with his meeting and the seven had worn out some of their energy jesting up and down the town’s terraces, their last stop was amidst the marketplace stalls where the children wished to pick some ingredients for Cook to add to dinner that evening (Brigitta was adamant about berries in their dessert and Liesl pondered about caviar in casual dining rather than just for special occasions). Up ahead, Maria tutored the girls in picking the freshest produce and conversed openly with the shopkeepers at each stand. Just behind them, the Captain held the wicker basket and trailed behind with the boys, jostling them as Kurt and Friedrich pretended they had no interest in things such as cooking. But whenever Marta ran back with an especially juicy tomato or vibrant orange, the Captain was the perfect picture not of a naval commander, but a connoisseur of citrus or an exceptionally hungry dinner guest.

Maria did her best to focus on the task at hand, juggling a bouquet of flowers that the children deemed fit for Frau Schmidt in one arm and the never-ending fruits and veggies they placed in the other. However, every now and then she allowed herself to turn back towards the Captain, doing what she could to disguise her motive by sending the girls back to empty their bounty into the basket. He wore a lighter suit than he usually did today, the tan material contrasting with his dark hair which remained unchanged despite the countless hours of sun on the lake. She noticed that his eyes appeared lighter in these surroundings, like the surface of water at daybreak. His smile was easy, specially reserved for his children and worlds away from what Maria had seen of him when she first arrived.

_You see. He will be fine._

Years of a defiant nature meant that the voice inside Maria’s head remained ever a stubborn one even after her first impressions of the Captain proved to be entirely misled. And as of recent, the voice was desperate to convince the other, more sinful ones, to hold fast to her original plan of staying with the von Trapps only until arrangements for a new governess could be made. A voice that argued that the Baroness’ abrupt departure did not make the smallest of differences to Maria and her calling to live a quiet, secluded life devoted to God. That she was only staying these extra days for the children.

The second, more desperate and equally familiar voice was about to emerge when it was interrupted by one that was not inside her own head or belonging to herself. It rang from across the square, calling out the exact thought that haunted Maria as of recent:

“Georg!”

How odd to hear those two syllables that Maria had never uttered aloud herself sung so clearly in the wide-open air. Most approached the Captain with the well-earned formality that his prestige demanded and the apprehensiveness that one felt in his authoritative presence, but here was someone who ignored the both: a female voice accompanied by the quick patter of heeled footsteps and an apologetic “Entschuldigung!” as she slipped through the crowd.

“Marianne?” It was Georg who paired the voice to a name first, looking up from the basket with surprise. The children followed his gaze and by the time the woman arrived in front of the group, the questions were painted on their wide eyes and wondering expressions, not far off from that of their father.

“Georg!” The woman who Georg had called Marianne arrived breathlessly in front of them, carrying her own parcel wrapped in newspaper. She wore a burgundy dress and cream hat against dark curls that matched Georg’s. Green eyes smiled into his.

“I knew it was you the instant I saw you, even from across the square!” She gestured absentmindedly in the direction from which she had come with her open hand. “I couldn’t quite believe my own eyes, but here you are!” she sighed with an air of finality, opening her arms wide now in his direction.

“Here I am,” Georg chuckled. The children’s expressions grew even wider as they watched their father lean forwards and place a kiss on Marianne’s cheek. “What ever are you doing in Salzburg?”

Marianne laughed, a carefree sound that wasn’t disruptive, but that also held no inhibition. “What do you mean, what am I doing in Salzburg? Georg, you are not the only inhabitant of this town!”

Georg met her joy more openly this time with his own laughter. “Yes, well, it is tempting to keep such a hidden treasure selfishly for my own enjoyment.” To the children’s ever-growing surprise, Georg winked at Marianne. At this small gesture, Maria felt her stomach flutter the way it had been doing more and more frequently around the Captain. It was not unpleasant in any way, but rather similar to the manner in which it did when she finally saw the view of the alps after arriving at the crest of a hill. For that moment, Maria decided it was simply because the Captain looked visibly reassured that this was evidently an acquaintance of his and not another member of polite society wishing to ask him about his position on Berlin. Her unseen reaction occurred only to her knowledge as the conversation between Georg and Marianne continued easily. “But last I heard from your brother is that the whole of Austria had not been enough for worldly little you. Was it _la belle Paris_ then this time?”

“ _Mais oui, bien sûr,”_ Marianne smirked her lips coquettishly. “Wherever else could I have learned what my dearest brother refuses to teach me?”

At this, Georg seemed to remember his company, and he quickly placed a proud hand on Kurt’s boyish shoulders, gesturing to the rest of his family with the other. “Marianne, pardon me, I don’t believe you have met my family. Children, Marianne’s brother is a dear friend of mine from the Navy. Marianne, this is Liesl, Gretl, Marta… Louisa, Brigitta… and here are Kurt and Friedrich… and yes, this is my… governess… Fräulein Maria.” He did not look Maria’s way.

Marianne smiled the same wide, perfectly even smile at all of them, unphased by the lengthiness of the introduction, the number of children, or the particular pause in the Captain’s presentation of his party towards its end. “Such a pleasure! How do you all do?”

Kurt and Friedrich bowed their heads formally in their best hopes of impressing their father and the girls all gave a little curtsy. Maria did her best to smile at Marianne, but her attention had stalled at the Captain’s words despite her many efforts to not hang on each of them whenever he spoke to (or of) her.

_This is my… governess…_

For what reason did the Captain’s tone suggest uncertainty in calling her his governess?

 _For no reason!_ one of the voices screamed. _That is precisely what you are! The children’s governess! And nothing more!_

 _But what if…_ another whispered.

Maria busied herself with repositioning one of the buds in Frau Schmidt’s bouquet, trying to bring herself back to the present conversation, but also ignore it entirely. While Maria had immediately placed the Baroness in a calibre completely separate from herself, her evaluation of Marianne seemed to raise a different response in her. While Marianne appeared to have the same smart style as the Baroness, and an undeniable beauty as well, not only did she appear to be closer to Maria’s age and stature, but Maria had never seen the Captain speak as playfully with the Baroness as he was with Marianne. Maria could only recognize it because it was the same rapport that arose between the two of them on the rare occasion they were left alone for a moment, such as when the air was just beginning to cool on the terrace, the children had gone to bed, and Max was searching for more liquor inside the house. A side of the Captain that she had foolishly, pridefully, let herself believe was maybe a product of her presence.

But here the Captain was, tan in the sunlight and strong with the presence of his family around him, smiling down at _worldly_ Marianne with a familiarity that he did not have with Maria even when pretense was forgotten and delicious quips exchanged between the two of them.

“And Baroness Schraeder? She must be nearby as well? My apologies, but my brother does share _some_ things with me after a certain amount of brandy.”

Marianne did not notice, but Maria sensed the Captain tense slightly in the same way he had in her introduction. He did not let it show though. “Baroness Schraeder has returned to Vienna permanently as of recent – as I mentioned, we can’t have the entirety of society flocking to our streets, now can we?”

In the same way the Captain did not stray from the rhythm of their banter, Marianne had equally precise timing. Perhaps she knew the Captain well enough from accompanying her brother on visits or simply over the span of time to know not to press him for details. “Why no, I suppose you’re right, we couldn’t have that. But as it’s just my brother and I in town, I believe the streets of Salzburg are wide enough for the three of us to enjoy a reunion? I could use a reason to stay.” Not even Maria could be oblivious to the careful coyness in her tone.

This time, Maria watched the Captain carefully as he measured his response. She was unable to look away as she waited, and realized she was holding her breath.

_Silly, silly girl._

So the Captain had admirers. So the Captain kept company that was not her, or Max, or even the Baroness. For a man of his rank, for a man of his experience, for a man of his – her heightened awareness of the situation at hand emboldened her to admit this even just to herself – _appearance_ , this was not the least bit unexpected. But the best way Maria could describe the reaction she was feeling towards Marianne, a stranger to her, was unexpected. It was not pain, but a wild discomfort, like a cold snap of air that rushed through an unfound hollowness or a straw placed haphazardly just before the one that rendered a load unbearable.

But before she could lose herself in the sinking, clawing feeling, the Captain looked Maria’s way.

 _You see._ Maria could no longer tell which private voice of hers this came from.

It was a quick glance, one he gave the children when they were playing by the lake while he read on the terrace or to Liesl when the young university men on their own summer vacations walked by. One that assessed the situation, that sought to be reassured of one thing or another. That communicated volumes as much as it gathered intelligence.

And maybe for a moment, Maria also thought she saw a warmth in Georg’s eyes, a blue that was not too many shades away from her own.

He looked away as quickly as he had turned, and when his attention returned to Marianne, he smiled at her just as amicably, still pleased she had approached them on the street, but also with a purpose to his response. “You are right, Marianne, I do need to send a telegram your brother’s way one of these days, it’s been far too long. I’ll see to it that I sit down soon to do so, although I am preoccupied as of late at home with… company.”

_Company._

“Do let him know that we passed by one another today, will you?”

Marianne paused a moment, caught off guard for the first time since greeting them. But she recovered quickly, not one to dwell on any matter for very long. Maria did not catch her response and was absentminded as the group wished Marianne farewell. When Gretl handed Maria yet another apple, she welcomed the opportunity to busy herself once again in pretending to examine the smooth red polish, wiping off some dirt with the skirt of her dress. But once Marianne had continued in the direction she had been headed, Maria looked up to see the Captain looking in her direction a second time, this time meaning to catch her line of vision.

Maria did not get a wink from the Captain, and only dared dream of his lips brushing anywhere near where he had chastely kissed Marianne. Maria’s family had not shared a naval tradition with his like Marianne’s had, and she had only known Georg for a very short amount of time, most of which she spent with the children, removed even from the adults and the world of elegance that the Captain inhabited. But Georg smiled at Maria in the sunshine of the square, almost shyly. The children did not notice, still digesting Marianne’s arrival and departure, but Maria melted – there was no better way of describing how her bearings seemed to vanish instantly around her, leaving just the two of them and the curvature of his lips. One clear voice, the one that held fast to these small secret moments passed between them, triumphed for now.

 _Company._ She could be his company. She couldn’t bear not to be.

And as she handed the apple back to Gretl for her to shuttle to what was now a very full looking basket, Maria realized they could have soup made from the lake water or a stew of spiders that Louisa caught for supper, and she would still feel full from this day.


End file.
